The Deck is Always Reshuffling
The Deck is Always Reshuffling is the eighth episode of SRorgs: Madagascar. Story Previously on...SURVIVOR The tribes merged from two tribes of 6 into one tribe of 12. Immediately Trent set out three targets. But word got back to them and Trent came under fire. After Hey won immunity, Trent’s targets materialized as the main two. It seemed like Brayth was going to be the one to go but the fans began pushing hard to send home Alex. But at tribal council, the flip is unsuccessful and Brayth was sent home in a 6-5-1 vote despite Hey and Dexter voting with the fans. Night 24 Once Again, Hey is on the wrong side of the vote and doesn’t know what he could even do anymore. Trent remains confident after being worried going into tribal council. Alex is pissed about getting votes again and now knows where people's loyalties lied. Day 25 At the last tribal, Bear betrayed his alliance with Hey, Ethan and Radix to work with the favorites who he thinks trust him. But actually the favorites don’t believe him and think he voted against them. When Bear tells Hey how he actually voted, Hey is even more confused about why nothing is going his way. While Brayth was leaving, he told the tribe that Trent and Uranus are a duo. Neither of them are worried about being perceived this way. But little do they know there is rumblings around the camp about them as a duo. This also attracts people to align with them though like Steve. After being put on the bottom at the last tribal council, Radix and Ethan is now trying to build a new majority. First to solidify their alliance, Radix decides to give his idol to Ethan. Then Ethan, Bear talked about an alliance between the two of them Hey and Radix. As well as pulling in Alex. Ethan also makes a fans alliance to try and bring Rhys and Alex to his side. This scrambling puts a target on Ethan’s back. Day 26 26 Days in, It is time for another individual immunity challenge, Scattergories! The castaways compete and give their answers but finally Dexter scores the most right and wins immunity for the first time. Three targets are outlined immediately as they hit the beach, Alex, Ethan and Brian. With these names as the main targets, Uranus wants to try and push the vote towards Radix or Ethan. Bear, on the other hand, is trying to save the fans by getting the vote onto Brian but knows he needs Alex in order to make it possible. Uranus continues trying to shift the vote towards Radix instead of Ethan in terms of the favorites vote. And the rest of the favorites seem to be on board with this… Except for Bear who continues trying to blindside Brian, now trying to get Dexter and Alex on his side. After he talks with Alex again he is finally able to convince him with a well-crafted lie. At tribal council, the favorites vote for Radix while Ethan plays the idol for himself but It once again comes down to the wire as Alex flips on his allies, Trent and Uranus to eliminate Brian in a 5-4-1-0 vote with Dexter forgetting to vote and Rhys voting randomly. TRIBAL COUNCIL Category:SRorgs: Madagascar episodes